The Will of The Force
by Luv-Angel-Music
Summary: Luke gets sent to the past. But can he change things to go the way he wants them too? Can he prevent Anakin from going to the darkside? Will he change the past for a better or for worse?
1. Preview

**Title: **The Will of the Force

**Summary: **Luke goes to the past to change the future for better or for worse. Luckily for him, he's in Anakin's past right in the middle of the Clone War! The Council then assigns him on a mission with Anakin and Obi-Wan. Can he save Anakin from the darkside? How will Anakin react once he finds out that Luke is his son? And what new troubles may there be?

Preview:

Luke was standing in front Anakin in Mustafar, the fiery and burning hot planet. Luke was dressed in all black, with a black cape. He was grinning evilly, his blue eyes showed nothing but of hate and anger.

"Why are you doing this?" Anakin yelled.

"Because of you, Dad," Luke smirked.

Anakin was stunned. He couldn't feel the burning heat of the planet anymore, he saw fire, coming up at him, lava nearly drowning him, the rocks where turning, spinning around so fast. "You're my..._son_?"

"Yes, of course I am, Luke Skywalker, mom's pregnant with me and my twin sister Leia right now actually,"

"_Twins_?"

"Yes, don't act so surprised, at least you knew. In my future, you weren't even there. You had to turn to the darkside, killed mom, and got yourself killed almost."

Anakin was even more shocked now, he took his hand and put it over his eyes. Why? Did he really kill Padme? How? Why the darkside? No, this wasn't true, Luke was just playing mind games with him.

"Join me dad...Together we can save mom, Obi Wan, Leia and Han, and everyone who you love and trust" Luke persuaded. "We can stop death altogether, we can conquer the galaxy, together we'll be unstoppable!"

Anakin paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath and thinking. He could just join Luke right now and stop death and destruction. But Luke was the destruction, if Anakin joined Luke, who knows what could happen?

"No, I wo't join you and your evil quest from teh darkside!"

"Am I really evil? Aren't I the same Luke that you knew and trusted? Evil is just a title, Evil and Darkside are what you call people who don't do the things you want them too, in this life, there is no such thing as good or evil."

"Shut up!" Anakin yelled as Luke chuckled. "Luke! Snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"Yes it is, I'm completely possessed by the darkside now, the same darkside that you where supposed to be possessed by. This is just a different side of me..."

"It's your choice," Luke said drawing his lightsaber, "Are you with me or against me? TO save all you love dearly or waste the only chance you may have of saving them?"

"I'd never join you and your mad quest..."

"But then you'll have no choice, either way, you're dead." Luke said as he swung an attack on Anakin.

**A/n: **With all of the plots twists, and stories within stories, this chapter might not even happen for a really long time. I personally can't imagine Luke evil or anything personally. There will be some Family moments, humor, drama, action, and adventure.


	2. Reality Check

**A/n:** Hello there, once last chapter, I have issue with updating, becasue I really like it and all...This story has been edited and fixed around for all of you who didn't know already. So this is 98 a new chapter! Yay! Thanks for the feedback!

* * *

The Battle of Endor. The last battle in the war. The battle to determine darkside and dictatorship and the Good side and freedom. Terror verses Peace. Yin and Yang. Two halves of a whole. Jedi vs. Sith. Eventually the lost Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, returned to the good side before he died. The good side had prevailed.

Heroes where found in this war. Luke Skywalker was one of them. The son of Darth Vader/ Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. He was raised by his father's stepbrother, Own and Beru Lars. One day a man by the name of Ben Kenobi then came up to him and revealed his past of a Jedi in the Clone Wars. Ben had died shortly by his previous Padawan, and his spirit is now one with the force. Ever since then, Luke had been fighting, running, and planning to throw down his father's empire. And in the end he succeeded.

Another unlikely Hero was Han Solo and Leia Organa. Han was the Captain of the _Millennium Falcon _won in a bet. He and Leia had led the army in Endor. Leia was adopted by the Organa's and later found out that she was a Skywalker. She had been a spy for the rebel army and gotten captured and saved by her long lost brother Luke. Han on the other hand, was asked to accompany them on their mission, and found himself part of the mess, that was deeper than it seemed and looked.

Everyone had been celebrating, except for the people that knew the truth behind everything. The war was not easily won, they mourned for their passed love ones and planets. They knew that their long turned Jedi Anakin Skywalker had passed. Han Solo and Leia Organa had lead the battle in Endor along with alliances from the Ewoks and the Wookies and many more. They knew that Luke Skywalker had finally met his father and saw him die.

Luke had felt an emptiness inside of him for the past two days. A feeling of loss and loneliness. Everyone had tried to cheer him up. Luke was now some kind of celebrity among the people. They where thanking him everyday, bring luscious and wonderful gifts, asking for blessings, and things like that. Some other peoples shared with them, sympathy and pity also. Luke personally hated it, along with Leia. Han on the other hand was pretending to hate it for Luke and Leia's sake, but personally enjoyed it.

So here they where, the three unlikely heroes that got dragged into this war heading towards Corellia in Han's prized ship, the _Millennium Falcon_. Han would have to say that it was the fastest ship ever. Space was dark and cold, stars die, and asteroids and things are there. It was a pretty dangerous place to be in.

"We should've been on Corellia around two Parces ago!" Leia said glancing at the map. "Are you sure you're going the right way?"

"Of course I'm sure we're going the right way!" Han remarked. "It's my ship and my navigation system, actually."

"Where are we exactly?" Luke said looking out the window. They where in a deep space, surrounded by darkness with only a few star to guide them, the stars looked like they could've burned out. There was a huge gravity pulling force in the middle that resembled nothing but darkness.

"We should've stayed back in Endor..." Han said.

"We'd be stalked the whole time with people wanting a blessing or a look at us," Luke pointed out. "It got so annoying..."

"You know Han likes that kind of attention though..." Leia muttered.

"I do not!" Han denied.

"DO too! 'Yes that's me! The great Han Solo! would you like a blessing? Tells a sarcastic story of what happened to all of the people'" Leia imitated.

"I did not do that!"

"Sure you didn't."

"Guys...we're running low on gas..." Luke pointed out.

"WHAT!" Han and Leia exclaimed.

"I thought you refueled in Endor!" Leia scolded.

"I did!" Han said. "A little..."

"Han! Please don't' tell me you got sidetracked from all of the fame!"

"Who cold blame me, princess?"

"ARG!"

"Ugh, this could get ugly..." Han said. "But not as ugly as Endor affair."

"I'll go out and see if I can reach Corellia or any other planets," Luke volunteered.

"It's too dangerous, Luke!" Leia pointed out playing the concerned older sibling role.

"It's that or we're stuck here for a while...unless any of you guys can think of a brilliant plan then I suggest it'll go out there."

"We could call for help!" Leia suggested.

"The line's gone, princess, no frequency waves or anything out here..." Han said.

"What about emergency gas?"

"Forgot to refuel also, and it's all gone..."

"emergency power?"

"Nope. The _Millennium Flacon _never had any Emergencies, except for now."

"What kind of ship do you run here!"

"The best one in the world, thank you very much!" Han replied. "I'd say our only chance if it Luke goes out for help."

Luke nodded, "Don't' worry, I'll be fine," he added to Leia who was about to protest.

"Good luck then," Han and Leia said.

"Thanks, same to you," Luke replied, going to the back to get in on the cockpit of a starfighter.

"Ready?" Han said through the speakers.

"Yes," Luke said as the back portion of the ship, and down where Han often stored a starfighter or two. wing. Han then launched Luke's starfighter out. 

"Ok now, you should only be around three Parces from the nearest planet." Leia said studying the navigation.

* * *

Luke nodded and drove straight across. Something was still on his mind however. He couldn't erase the image of his father's last words and all, when Luke took off the mask. It had left a haunting feeling and chill down Luke's spine. He wished that he could know his father more, get a better chance of knowing him and see why he turned to the darkside. Luke was thinking of the past 24 hours playing and replaying in his mind, when he noticed that he'd come to a stop.

"Uh...Han...Leia...I Think something's wrong..." Luke said, but no response on the other side. Nothing. Luke then looked out and realized where he was.

He was right at the rim of a black hole. A Large hole of mass with a gravitational field, and energy, nothing can escape it, not even the speed of light. Black Holes are usually created by dead stars, mass, and gravity in one region. Thanks to their space technology and all through the years, Luke could realize that he was indeed in the Event Horizon, Time was now slowing down, as he could see by looking at the time displayed on the cockpit.

_O Sith! _Luke cursed. Who knows what would happen to him if he fell into that dark hole of mysteries? No one knew what would happen to anyone who feel through a black hole. And Luke was already in the event horizon, the beginning of the place of no return. How did this happen? And why! Luke tried to steer his ship outside of it, but couldn't. He then cold tell that the Black Hole was pulling him in...Something told him this wasn't good...

* * *

"Why is he just stopping?" Han said, still getting a glimpse of Luke's ship.

"He's not stopping...he's just moving really really slowly..." Leia said squinting to see Luke's starfighter near a patch of darkness. "You don't supposed something is wrong, do you?"

"Luke, com in, are you alright?" Han said, there was nothing on the other end, except for static.

"Is it just me or does Luke's starfighter look a little...faded?" Leia pointed out, sounding worried.

"What did that kid get him into now?" Han said taking a look outside.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the light. He sat up moaning and rubbing his head. _Where was he?_

"Luke! There you are!" A man that looked a lot like Han said.

"Han?" Luke mumbled.

"Are you alright Luke?" Leia said worriedly.

"Where am I?" Luke said.

"You're in Tatooine, remember? Leia wanted to go here to do some betting, although I think she'll loose again," Han said as Leia left.

"Leia? Gambling? Since when?" Luke laughed.

"Luke? Are you alive?" A Man with long brown hair asked as he came up to Luke.

"Qui-Gon? Aren't you Obi Wan's master?" Luke said in surprise.

"Yes, I was."

"But you died."

"I didn't, Obi Wan did." Qui Gon said with some hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What! Obi Wan died!"

"Yes, he did, by Darth Mual, I then killed Mual. In this reality at least."

Luke was speechless, "No, he couldn't have, he was my master! He was still alive!"

"Luke, listen to me, right now," Qui Gon said seriously. "Luke, I'm offering you a chance to change the past. I need to go back to The Clone Wars and change the evil that happened there, my time is limited here, so I'll make it quick," Qui Gon said.

"You want me in the past? But that's not possible!"

"The Will of the Force will guide you," Qui Gon said.

"What? No way! Obi Wan died by his apprentice! Leia doesn't gamble and Han does! I'm in the middle of space! Not Tatooine! What's going on!" Luke nearly yelled.

"Luke, this is nothing but a _dream_ right now, you just entered a black hole, and are in a different reality right now. Have you always wondered what would happen to you if you ended up at he end of a black hole? Well there are millions of theories, and you just proves one of them, but only one. You're in an alternate reality. Just _one _of them, in one of the _millions_ of dimensions that there are."

All Luke could do was fall silent as Qui-Gon continued.

"Leia and Han--the ones that you know--are safe, I'll let them know what has happen to you somehow in your reality. Will you take my chance at changing the past?"

Luke nodded, "Yes...I'll try my best..."

"Thank you Luke, then when you wake up, you'll be in the past, that was in _your _reality. I will then tell Leia and Han that you are safe, somehow. I'll try to contact you in the past if you need me, but I won't have any guarantees."

"Wait...how are you here?"

"This is a dream remember? The power of the force and it's mysteries can do wonders you know."

"This is just all so...so...confusing...I mean I fall into a black hole, and I survived, and then now I'm dreaming of myself going back to the past and you're alive?"

"Luke, let me summarize this for you again. There are millions of theories of what can happen to you in a black hole. You have just proven one of them, of having an Alternate reality. While you got here, you feel unconscious, and using some kind of power that you tapped in through the force, you managed to have his dream right now. Actually it's more of a vision quest than a dream in a way. I just offered you a chance to go back to your reality, into the past, to change the future of yours." Qui-Gon repeated.

The whole Tatooine, along with the other Leia and Han disappeared. Luke was now standing in the middle of space with Qui-Gon.

"AH!" Luke yelled, then realizing he was actually standing in on space wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Once you wake up, you won't remember this, you'll just remember the simple scene that I told you could change the past. I will make it so that you never fell into that black hole, but merely went to Courascant and disappeared. Han and Leia will then know what really happened to you, and maybe we can find a way to contact you.

Luke looked at the planet that was supposed to be Courascant. "This is just so...surreal..."

"I know it is, now go and do what you can to the past, just stop the evil." Qui-Gon said "And tell Obi Wan I'm proud of him," Qui-Gon added as he disappeared. Luke then was about to say something, until he also found himself disappearing. For the second time in less than an hour, Luke blacked out.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/n: **Ok then! That was more of a better way to get to the future for Luke. Originally, I had Qui Gon struck a deal with Luke, but that didn't turn out too well...Black Holes kind of fascinated me for a while, so I decided to add one, the information might not be correct by the way, and sorry if it sounded confusing. Next chapter won't be so confusing!


	3. New Mission

**A/n: **Thanks for the feedback and adds! Don't worry, there will be a story to who sent Luke to the future, and if you're a ok nevermind, I'm spoiling it for you! Oh well you'll see eventually!

* * *

"That was one of the worst missions ever! All of the prisoners ran out before we got there!" Anakin complained while walking down the Jedi temple to the council.

"Is it just me or doesn't that sound suspicious?" Obi Wan thought. "When we were outside there, everything seemed too easy."

"It could be a decoy, a mere distraction for us and for the enemy to destroy our troops."

"And that message we got too from the alarm system...something was familiar about that..."

"It rarely showed us anything besides and over ego-ed sith that's going to die soon."

"That's a nice way to put it," Obi Wan said sarcastically.

"We can capture or kill Sidius and bring peace to the Republic."

"A lot easier said then done," Obi Wan reasoned, Anakin's over cockiness today was really getting to him.

The two then walked into the Council. It was circular room with chairs all around it and high windows everywhere.

"Our mission at Adbula III was aborted? Why?" Obi Wan asked.

"Your mission was never supposed to end like the way it did." Shaak Ti said.

" For some reason, we got a video feed of the place and a hostage video before. When you left, we then realized something was wrong, but we weren't sure." Plo Koon added.

Mace Windu then finished, "After much observations and tests we found out the Video was a fake, I then immediately tried to contact you guys and you, but something was wrong with one of your commlinks..."

"Master Windu communicated you. He did." Yoda said. "Always be prepared, you will,"

"At least we made it out alive." Anakin muttered.

"There is a point I'd like to add." Obi Wan stated. "I don't know if it's just me, but I believe that the droids are getting smarter."

"I believe so too, it is a possibility," Mace said.

Adi Galla's hologram then spoke, "Yes, they are changing their tactics, into a more defensive and strtegic one then jsut the plain offense."

"Have you noticed any other changes that can lead to figuring out what is making htem smarter?"

"No, they still look the same, jsut changed the armour around a little I supose."

Yoda closed his eyes and seemed to be in a peaceful trance, then said, "Droids get smarter. That is right. Stop them now. We must. Win War, we must."

"Yes, we have to." Obi Wan said. "And I can't tell you how much help we need."

"Then you'll have to find out how and why they're getting smarter, along with trying to capture Dooku, can you handle these tasks?" Mace said. "All in favor of sending Skywalker and Kenobi on this mission?"

The whole council nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, Kenobi, Skywalker, this mission is yours, please report back any information you can obtain.

"Yes, we will" Anakin and Obi Wan replied.

"Obi Wan. Something troubling you. It is. What is troubling you?"

A week ago, Obi Wan had been having premonitions of a boy from the future, more likely Anakin and Padme's _son _from the future coming back to save his father and mother. That made it official that Anakin and Padme had indeed married in secret, Anakin had better explain himself later. Obi Wan knew that this was about to happen, he could've felt Anakins' love for Padme since they met on Tatooine and even more so in the past few years. He had never known that Padme was actually pregnant, or will be soon.

Obi Wan's vision had been about Luke Skywalker, future hero of the galaxy, coming back to save his father and possibly the galaxy. This was sounding impossible by the minute. Luke in Obi Wan's vision had revealed that he was the son of Anakin Skywalker, and what had happened in his future. This was like those Legends HoloNet made up.

Obi Wan had to protect Anakin, and try to find out more about this whole situation. Yoda probably already knew about it already, along with Luke coming from the future soon. But yet Obi Wan had to keep this quiet and personal for now. "No, nothing is wrong. Thank you." Obi Wan said as he and Anakin bowed and left the room. Anakin then went on ahead to the hangar bay to get their ship, while Obi Wan stayed behind and would catch up later.

* * *

Luke then appeared in a elevator. He seemed to just fall out from the sky, solid as ever.

"What just happened?" Luke muttered rubbing his head, a killer headache was starting. He could only remember Han and Leia' surprised faces and... that's it! A stranger had sent him back around 20 years into the past...But Why? Which Evil did he want Luke to change? Luke started to ponder about this when he realized that he wasn't alone...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/n: **Thanks for the adds and feedback once again! They're always greatly appreciated!


	4. Starkiller

**A/n: **Why did I want Obi Wan to know about Luke? Well, it'd be kind of hard trusting a complete stranger that just appeared in front of you and all, I had alternatives too, but this one seemed to work out the best. As you may know, I'm not a huge Star Wars Fan, I just like really got into it a few weeks ago and all...Once again, thank you for the feedback! Your suggestions and comments where greatly appreciated!

* * *

"We will always tend to fulfill our own expectation of ourselves."

-Brian Tracy

"Hello there, Are you alright?" Obi Wan said staring at Luke like he was about to attack Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan Kenobi?" Luke gasped trying to seal his excitement. "It' s been so long since I've last seen you! I mean like not as a ghost, wait actually take that back. I mean not as a fully alive! I man wow! You've changed! Or more likely did change later..." Luke rambled on.

"Have we met before?" Obi Wan said a hint of amusement in his eyes. Luke looked so much like the Jedi from his visions, but could it really be him? This seriously wasn't happening. If this was one of Anakin's pranks...Then Anakin wouldn't be laughing once it was over...

"Yes! I mean, no, wait yes we have! How old are you? It might help...I mean we will---" Luke rambled on again, this was going to be complicated, Obi Wan on the other hand had a glint of amusment in his eyes.

"How did you just appear here by the way?" Obi Wan asked. Now he was really convinced that this was Luke Skywalker.

"Well...Honesty, I don't know my self." Luke trying to get rid of his headache.

"Who's this?" Anakin asked all of sudden. Obi Wan and Luke where in the elevator and the elevator just stopped on the first floor. Earlier Obi Wan had taken the disk that Anakin stepped on to activate the alarm, it had a seal on it and he had wanted to know who could've had it made, it could have unraveled the whole mystery even further. Padme had assigned for them her ship and 3CPO to lead them to Naboo.

"Yes, what is your name by the way?" Obi Wan asked. "This is my Apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."

Luke gasped in astonishment there and stared at Anakin shocked. This was his father...Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker. The same man that had destroyed the world, the chosen one. And Anakin seemed only three years older than Luke! Or wait, or was Luke older? Oh wow, this was confusing.

_Will people stop doing that? _Anakin thought. He had personally enjoyed the fame and things for a while, but now it just got annoying. Being famous was frustrating after a while. He was sick of people treating him as a celebrity more than just a person. Being followed 24-7 almost by HoloNet crews and reporters, zero privacy almost, and a few times he had to resort to Jedi Mind tricks to get them off his back. Earlier he thought differently however...He had actually enjoyed the spotlight everywhere.

"Do you want an autograph or a blessing?" Anakin asked Luke as he did to everyone else.

"No, that's fine. Oh sorry! I'm Luke..." Luke said shaking Anakin's hand, should he tell Anakin his last name? Luke then fought with wanting to tell Anakin, that he was his son, but Luke decided agansit it, _Not Now _he though. Maybe he should wait until later. "Luke S-Sk-Starkiller." Luke finished and made up randomly. Anakin sensed that Luke was lying.

"Well...shall we get going then?" Anakin asked signaling towards the ship. "Is he coming?" Anakin added glancing at Luke.

"Luke, I believe that you should meet up with the council, to make sure everything is going right and all. We wouldn't want any um..._timeline crossing _changes"

_I really hope he dos't know I'm from the future... _Luke thought. _That coudl ruin a few things. Or it coudl make it better...oh well I have a 50/50 chance._

"No, I'm really ok actually..."

"No, I insist,"

Obi Wan won and in a matter of minutes all three of them where back in the Council room for the second time that day, with Luke standing in the middle with Obi Wan and Anakin sitting down.

"Back again, are you Kenobi?" Yoda said. "Must be important I hope."

"This is Luke Starkiller." Obi Wan said, "I was wondering what you'd like me to do with him and if we could help him."

"This matter goes deeper. Does it not?" Yoda said.

Great...He knows I'm a Skywalker...

"And also is he really a Jedi or a liar?" Anakin stated getting a hard stare from Luke and a glance form Yoda.

_Just making sure...It's nothing personal _Anakin said telepathically to Luke. There was something about Luke that made Anakin trust him a _little, _even though he had only known Luke for about fifteen minutes. But the fact that he could sense that Luke was lying also bugged him.

"Both. He is. For good reasons. It must be." Yoda said knowing that Luke was hiding something, but what? Could this be the help that Yoda and the whole galaxy was waiting for? Somehow Luke could protect his thoughts and memories with a pretty good barrier, so no Jedi or anyone could ever read them.

Will he stop saying everything out loud?

"It is for you to figure out what you would want to do with him." Shaak Ti said.

"Question," Luke said. "Um...I well...I kind of got lost...and I think I must have had a major hangover or something, but where am I?" Luke lied lamely.

"You are on Courasant, right in the middle of The Clone Wars" Adi Galla replied. She was also sensing that Luke was lying along with everyone else in the room.

"_THE_ Clone Wars?" Luke said in amazement.

"Unless there's another...then I seriously don't know..." Obi Wan said.

"No way! Wow! One of the biggest battles ever! This is Amazing! This is Surreal! History is about to be made! This is---wow..." Luke added as he noticed everyone was staring at him with questioning looks.

"So you seriously weren't lying!" Luke said to Obi Wan who also gave him a questioning look. "Never mind..." Luke muttered.

"You're not from around here are you?" Plo Koon's hologram asked.

"What would make you think that?" Luke said.

"The way you act. It would seem like you're hiding something... like being a Sith? I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm merely just asking." Anakin guessed, he really wanted to solve this Sith thing badly, for Padme's sake.

"Ridiculous! I'm a Jedi! True, I may be hiding some things, but not being a Sith! We all hide things, even you."

"Oh really..." Anakin said cockily, this could get bad if somehow the council did find out what he was hiding; his love for Padme.

Let's see here. You for example...you're Darth Vader, um...you got married and weren't supposed too...broke a lot of the Jedi Code, want more power, and wow this could go on...

"I mean you _could_ possiblely go to The Dark side _maybe_..."

All twelve of the Council members shot each other worried looks. Could the Chosen one really turn to the dark side?

Anakin seemed to have felt their doubt and fear, "I'd never turn to the dark side!"

"Even with your current quest and thinking you're all powerful? You just want more power!" Luke blurted out. _Oops..._Here was not a good place to pick a fight, for his and Anakin's sake.

"Who the heck do you think you are? You come here in the middle of no where and act like you know me and all! At least I'm not trying to conceal things up by countless lies!"

_I do know you...the other you... _Luke thought.

"ANAKIN! LUKE! Stop it!" Obi Wan commanded as Luke and Anakin gave each other some cold hard stares. _You two are so a like... _One Anakin was already a challenge, did Obi Wan really need a second?

"Chosen one turning to the dark side we do not know..."

"Are you...doubting me?" Anakin asked dangerously. Everyone could feel some kind of darkness coming from Anakin. "I'm the chosen one, I _will _bring balance to the force. Doesn't that mean I'd choose good over evil or be neutral?"

_Well, He's still has his ego to work on... _Luke thought.

"We do not know, which side you'd choose, worry for your future. We do." Yoda said. "Ego and your cockiness may turn you to dark side. It might,"

"I can't believe you people would even think that!" Anakin said getting up angrily. Anakin didn't even recognize he had said all of that. Something was really getting to him today, making it harder to control his emotions. Actually he didn't even know _why_ he just did that. "Excuse me," Anakin added and hung his head in respect, he then stormed out of the room.

"Still has much to teach him. We do."

"Sorry about that..." Luke muttered as he tried to run out too, but Obi Wan grabbed Luke's shoulder for him to stay.

"It's not your fault, Luke. Anakin's been kind of having a bad day and all..." Obi Wan said. "Sorry about my Apprentice's behavior today, things have been kind of tough on him these past few um..._years_..."

"Control him. You should." Yoda said. "Go easy on him. You shouldn't"

"As for Luke, we believe that you should take him with you on your mission." Mace smiled. "From what we sense, his engineering skills should come in handy as well as his Jedi Skills." _and it'd be interesting to see them get along..._

"Yes, Master." Obi Wan said to the council.

"And also...another question..." Luke added. "If you had to say there was a main evil that was about to happen, what would it be?"

Silence.

There where so many evils that could happen. The Sith. Planet bombings, the war. Economy, death, but mainly one thing stood out the most nowadays. A Jedi turned into a Sith. Destruction.

"A Jedi gone bad." Mace and Obi Wan replied.

Uh oh... They mean dad I think...

Then bowing down, Luke, and Obi Wan left.

"I sense some fear in Skywalker," Mace pointed out. "Fear leads to hate and suffering."

* * *

**To be Continued****

* * *

**

**A/n: **I decided to have Anakin and Luke on a rough start, rather then they "YOUR MY FATHER!" thing and then have them get along really well, but that doesn't mean they won't get along anytime soon. Don't' worry though! Father son bonding time is coming up eventually also! And mother son time too! Or even time as a whole family! Starkiller, so far fetched and random don't you think? Well before, Lucas was about to call Luke Skywalker, Bendar Starkiller. SO yeah, that's where I got that from. Thanks for the feedback once again!


	5. Back to Naboo

**A/n: I've fixed Chapter two, by the way, and one**, I've decided to load up one more chapter before my vacation and all. **This story is written for own personal entertainment in a way,** so yeah. You will find out who sent Luke to the past, and why. Also we'll hear from Leia and Han and people really soon. Thank you for all of you who have supported me with all of the adds and reviews! Thank you, TreGemni, Digimon, Ruler.9, Darth Vengeance, Shloki, Dirbatua, White-Tiger-of-Darkness, Asato-Chan, Marcuz Lazarus, Red Leaf, blacknightwolf04, jacen, Lanfear1, Dragon shawdow, Great stoyr, Spuffyalways4ever, Sarah, AU nut, Zebra Finch, Kal's Gal, Kaiba-Kun, Amber A., And Randomidiot for reviewing!

* * *

Inside Ship

Anakin was still trying to see what happened in that council meeting. That was just so unlike him! He'd been kind of arrogant and conceded today, now that he rethought about it...And fighting in front of the council itself? That was just _horrible..._Now they'd never let him be a master. There was still something about Luke that wasn't right though, something familiar almost. Anakin would've tried to meditate or find some way to clam himself, if it wasn't for C-3PO nagging at Luke. Maybe this was more interesting than meditating.

This silence was bugging Luke more than ever. C3PO kept on following him and nagging about his hair, the way he walked, and wouldn't stop commenting. It was REALLY getting annoying now. 3PO didn't nag as much in Luke's time, or he had mellow down a little. Where was the off button? R2 kept on following Luke around suspiciously and beeping comments also. How in the world could Obi Wan and Anakin ever stand these two like this?

"...So as I was saying! You should really do something about your clothes! Black is not a Jedi color!" 3CPO nagged as R2 beeped in agreement.

"Well...he wears them too!" Luke snapped glancing at Anakin who seemed to be amused at 3CPO and R2 annoying Luke. Luke was now wondering if Anakin had planned this all along jsut to annoy him and get back at him for what happened in the council today.

"Well, Master Anakin, I suggest you change also then," 3CPO sighed as Anakin glared at C3PO. "I will have another outfit for you in a peachy color."

"I'm not changing, and I like my outfit,"

"But you must! Black is simply an evil color! You must change into some more Jedi Appropriate colors."

Luke then walked away to the far side of the ship, but unfortunately 3PO followed and staring nagging again.

"If you would stop nagging at me and shut up then I will change!" Luke agreed desperately.

"Alright then, your cholthes is in your section of the ship." 3CPO agreed.

Luke could literally see Anakin laughing right now. Luke then used the force to chuck a nearby cushion at Anakin who dodged it and force chucked the cushion back at Luke, who also dodged it. Luke stomped to his section of the ship and changed into more "Jedi appropriate cholthes" Luke then stomped back outside.

This was not the reunion that Luke was planning, already his father and him had already been on a bad start in the council room. Luke then thought he should apologize, but for what? Stating the truth? Whatever, he just didn't want to be in a fight.

"Anakin, sorry about the council meeting," Luke muttered loud enough for Anakin to hear.

"What was that? Can you say that little louder?" Anakin said arrogantly.

Ugh!

"Anakin, you shouldn't be so prideful like that," Obi Wan said after putting the ship on auto pilot and coming back. "He said sorry so now you might as well apologize or forgive him,"

"Whatever,"

"He means he's sorry," Obi Wan confirmed.

"Whatever," Luke said not hearing Anakin before. Obi Wan managed to hide a smile. They where just so alike.

"So...you never really told me where you where from or anything..." Obi Wan brought up.

3CPO seemed to nag something about Obi Wan needing to shave his beard and left. Obi Wan then put his stroke his beard and thought, _Maybe I should get rid of it..._

"Would you like any refreshments?" 3PO bugged.

"No thanks you, Threepio, I'm fine," Obi Wan said.

"Same" Luke muttered.

"Master Anakin?"

"No,"

"Well I insist you have something on this trip! It's not good to dehydrate yourselves!" 3PO continued.

"Threepio, could you please excuse us for a while?" Anakin asked. Why in the world was #PO acting so differently? Maybe leaving him with Padme wasn't such a good idea...Maybe she rearranged and fix #PO to bug Anakin on purpose, or maybe 3PO got bored and decided to act like this.

"Why Yes Master Anakin! But if you need anything then please tell me!" 3PO said as he headed towards the left section of the ship.

"What do you mean that'll never happen? I nag too much? Ridiculous Artoo!" 3PO said as he left and R2 followed him.

"So annoying sometimes..." Anakin muttered.

"I'm sure they won't be like that forever," Luke reasoned.

"So, could you give us a few background information?" Obi Wan continued.

Luke knew that this was coming, _Just avoid some of the facts _he thought. "Well...I was adopted by a family in Tatooine when I was a baby. Me and my twin sister than met up a few years later. Nothing interesting really happened that much, I was trained to be a Jedi by a guy named Ben Kenobi..."

"Kenobi? Was he related to Obi Wan?" Anakin said joining in on their chat. "Whatever happened to the Jedi Code master?"

"I didn't beak it and I can assure you that I'm single," _Unlike somebody here... _Obi Wan added.

"Anyways we met a pilot by the name of Han Solo and acquired two robots to help us along the way of our Jedi Missions. And that's about it..." Luke told trying not to sound so suspicious and leaving out the important facts.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, there was something Luke wasn't telling him. But Anakin decided to ignore it for now. There was a silence as he then decided to communicate telepathically with Obi Wan.

Anakin, we can trust him, I assure you we can.

Master, you're not following some prophecy again are you?

No, Anakin, it's a vision this time, and I can assure you, we can trust Luke.

I can't explain it, but there's something weird about him, almost familiar, I too get the feeling that we can trust him. But I don't know if I should.

Go with your instincts, Anakin

"Earlier, I saw your lightsaber, so I assume that you are a Jedi?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes, I am one, and where I came from, I was one of the few. It kind of sucked."

"Would you say that you're any good?" Anakin asked a smile coming across his face.

_Considering the fact that I had to save the galaxy then of course... _"I am pretty good."

"You up for match then?"

A duel with his Father...no stakes...Luke wished he never had to face his father in another duel again. The outcomes weren't as great last time.

"You bet I am!"

"Alright then, but I won't go easy on you, just because I rarely know you," Anakin said cockily. "Not a lot of people can defeat me. In fact, make that rarely anyone."

_He's sill so cocky and arrogant... _Obi Wan and Luke thought at the same time.

"Except in the Battle of Geonosis..." Obi Wan added. "With Dooku..."

"I said, rarely and not everyone..." Anakin said. He had hated that battle. He had to get a mechanical arm replaced now, and it wasn't as good as having a normal one, but it had it's advantages. The arm was a symbol of defeat and failure to Anakin.

"So, Master, you never really told us, why are we going to Naboo?" Anakin asked.

"Because this could be our next big clue," Obi Wan said raising a disk and handing it to Anakin, "I may have a little information on this, so I asked Senator Amidala to help us locate this,"

"Padme's going to help us?" Anakin said brightly, this could make his day less stressful and better. Obi Wan could feel Anakin's excitement, and if Anakin wasn't going to calm down the slip might just explode from it all. Obi Wan also felt Luke's questioning also.

_Could this really be my mother he's talking about? _Luke wondered. _Guess we'll see soon enough..._

"Yes, I believe she will," Obi Wan said, "she said she'd know someone who could help us,"

* * *

Naboo

Luke, Anakin and Obi Wan then boarded their ship. Now a brief summary of Naboo. Naboo is 34,000 light years away from the core and it's region is it the mid rim with the sector of Chommell Sector with 85 body of water, it has it's own money system and credits. Naboo also has one sun and two moons. The population is around 625 million not counting the hidden gungans like Jar Jar Binks. In the wars Naboo often supported the Galactic Republic and Empire.

Anakin had been dying to get to Naboo to see Padme who was the previous Queen of Naboo at only 14 years of age. She was now a senator after her two terms as Queen expired. Padme was a raised humbly and was a caring person, often putting her people's needs before her own. Anakin couldn't wait to see her again, he had missed her so much. It was hard being married in secret, rarely seeing each other and being cautious of whatever you do, just in case someone happened to spy on you and report you.

* * *

Inside Naboo Palace

"Senator," One of Padme's fellow Senator friend addressed, "Isn't that Skywalker?"

"Why yes that is... Padme said quietly, she did want to meet Anakin really badly, but meeting in the middle of the Palace entrance with guards everywhere and security devices wasn't the best place for a couple to meet. "Could you please excuse us?" Padme requested as the Senator left.

"Good evening, Senator," Anakin smiled.

"Good evening, what are you doing here?" Padme asked.

"Jedi Mission, you may be of some help to us, if you'd like to accompany us on the ship where we can discuss some matters then I suggest you'll come with us," Anakin said sounding professional to ease suspicion. Padme giggled.

"On one of our missions, we came across this disk, we then made arrangements with you, Senator Amidala, to see if she could help us." Obi Wan said lying the disk on the table.

"Well I personally don't know much about it, besides the basics, but I think that I do know someone who might," Padme said brightly.

"Do you think we could meet them today?" Obi Wan asked.

"Why yes of course, I'm sure he'll be there too," Padme said as she started at Anakin. Luke and Obi Wan shot each other amusing glances as Padme and Anakin kept on staring and smiling at each other. Who wouldn't know these two liked each other?

"Pardon? Did you say something?" Padme said snapping back to normal, then noticing Luke for the first time, she smiled and said, "Oh sorry, I believe we haven't' been produced before, I'm Padme Amidala."

"Luke Starkiller...Nice meeting you m-Senator Amidala," Luke said shakily. "I've heard of all of your success! It's amazing!"

Padme smiled, Luke definitely looked a lot like Anakin, and she could tell shared some of his traits. "Thank you, Luke, but you can call me Padme,"

"Thanks...Padme." Luke said, his mother was so...beautiful...She did look like Leia a lot too. Leia said that their mother was beautiful, but was always sad, Leia could've only known this because she was force sensitive. Luke had nearly called Padme mom even, he had to start training himself not to blurt out things.

"So, why are you here with Ani and Obi Wan?" Padme asked curiously.

"Oh, Obi Wan asked if I could help them on their mission, and the council approved."

Padme from the corner of her eye could see Anakin shift uncomfortably as if kind of annoyed. Padme assumed from Luke and Anakin's reaction that they didn't have the best start.

"Anakin, where's 3PO? I sent him here on this ship with you..."

"Oh...he's uh..."

"Mistress Padme! Nice seeing you again! You too Master Anakin! Would you like anything?" 3PO said as if on cue.

"Are you two..." Luke asked curiously although he knew the answer.

"NO!" Anakin and Padme said rather quickly, cutting Luke in mid sentence.

"My my my! Master Anakin and Mistress Padme? Together! Never!" 3CPO added to their lie to make it sound more convincing.

"Um...So...Padme...can we see this person who you said we could meet to find out more about the disk?" Obi Wan said changing the subject.

"Oh yes! Here...I just got out of a meeting with him actually today. Just take us to those Naboo villages, there should be a bar there that he's in..."

"Senators? At A bar?" Anakin laughed as his head processes all of the Senators and wondered who this person may be. "Master, may I see the disk?"

Obi Wan then handed Anakin the disk, "The only thing I can tell form it is it's definitely custom made, and it was made to make a shield stronger no doubt. The symbol on it also shows some wealth and power."

"It's made from the gungans..." Anakin, Luke, and Padme pointed out.

"Interesting, so now Gungans are assisting in the war on the opposite side?" Obi Wan questioned.

"No, I really doubt they are." Luke pointed out. "Must be some nut job..."

"They're our allies in this war though," Padme pointed out.

"Right, let's go and meet your friend then, Padme." Obi Wan said. "There are two speeders on this ship in the back, Padme and Anakin you can take one, and Luke and myself will take the other," Obi Wan said.

"Can I drive?" Luke asked.

"_Can_ you drive?"

"Why wouldn't I be able too?" Luke said getting in the drivers seat.

"I have a very bad feeling about this..." Obi Wan said buckling up and holding on tight as Luke took off.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/n: **I'm amazed I even got this far! Well like I said before, personal entertainment in a way. Just seeing how this idea turns out, I'm stuck with two options for the background story of how Luke got here, should it more Scientific or not? Hm...well guess I'll decide and stuff on my Vacation. Thank you so so so much for reading, reviewing, and all of the adds! It really keeps me going and all! And I thank each and everyone of you!


	6. Oh Great! Jar Jar's Back!

**A/n: **Thank you for all of the well wishing on my vacation, it was rather interesting on July fourth. lol. Sorry for the long delay and all! And thanks for the adds and things like that! A warning btw: Slight Oc-ness in this chapter.

* * *

"Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all."

**-Dale Carnegie**

**

* * *

**

Luke, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme then landed in one of the little Naboo villages, and parked their speeders.

"Master, are you alright?" Anakin said seeing Obi Wan kind of shaky.

Obi Wan then literally jumped out of the speeder, fell, and yelled, "LAND!"

"What did you do to him?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Luke protested. "I just drove the speeder..."

"Oh..." Anakin said. "He doesn't really like flying much..."

"I can tell..." Luke said glancing at Obi Wan.

Obi Wan then used the force to clam himself down. Luke was a horrible driver, along with Anakin. Both had loved speed and Obi Wan could tell that the driving and speeding trait ran in the family. Literally.

"Obi Wan, are you alright?" Padme asked. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Oh don't' worry about me, I'm fine," Obi Wan said as if the whole thing never happened. "Luke, you're a horrible driver," Obi Wan added as Luke chuckled. "But then again, same with Anakin," Obi Wan added making Anakin smirk.

"Ok, well we're supposed to meet at the bar called _Treasure Cove_..." Padme said glancing down the village, which was surrounded with huts, tents, and some small buildings, it was fairly small. "To the right, it's the small one in the corner," She said after locating where the Treasure Cove was.

"Padme, I must ask that you stay near one of us at all times," Obi Wan pointed out, "You are still in danger, and being in this place isn't exactly the safest place..." Obi Wan then looked around and saw a few gangs, gambling, and fights around them.

"I thank you for your concern," Padme said.

"I didn't know Naboo had a place like this..." Anakin said looking around.

"Well...places change over the years, let's go,"

"Yes Milady," Anakin said giving out his arm to escort Padme, who slipped her arm in his. "Shall we get going now?"

"Yes," Padme smiled, "My own personal escort..."

_Who seriously can't tell they don't like each other?_ Luke thought.

Obi Wan, Luke, Anakin and Padme, in a few moments time, then arrived at the bar. Once inside, the place was crowded and loud. All kind of species where dancing around, drinking, and gambling. Padme seemed to scan the area, then said, "Over there!" And dragged Anakin along with her as Luke and Obi Wan tried to follow without getting lost.

On the table where Padme had led Anakin was no other then our favorite/most hated Gungan...

Jar Jar Binks

_NO! _Anakin almost yelled, as he started to back away, but Padme grabbed his arm before he could go any further. _This is IMPOSSIBLE! Why HIM! WHY!_

At that moment, Obi Wan was about to grab a drink and smack himself on the head. Out of all of the people, Jar Jar Binks! _This isn't happening, this isn't' happening, this ISN"T happening! _Obi Wan thought furiously, _No, it's a mistake! A simple mistake! _Obi Wan then used the force to see if Jar Jar was indeed the Gungan they where supposed to meet, and he was. _No no no! The force is wrong! _Obi Wan thought, but how could it be wrong?

_I thought we'd never have to meet him again... _Anakin told Obi Wan

I feel your pain...

We're doomed...

_I'm sure he's not that bad... _Luke said telepathically.

_Yes he is! _Obi Wan and Anakin yelled telepathicly.

_Well he did give the Chancellor Emergency Powers... _Luke said referring to the Republic's doom.

_The only useful thing he did too _Anakin added.

"Jar Jar, Obi Wan and Ani here wanted to ask you some questions and see if you could help them with something..." Padme said.

"PADME! OBI! ANI! Mesa been wondering what happen to yousa!" Jar Jar said happily jumping up, and making the table crash down along with everything on it.

"I can see your point actually..." Luke whispered to Obi Wan and Anakin who nodded.

"What are you doing in here?" Obi Wan said looking around. This wasn't the place for a person like Jar Jar to be in. And by the looks of it, Jar Jar had been gambling and loosing a lot. Obi Wan then grabbed a chair and sat at the table with Jar Jar.

"News of ze Chancellor made mesa go in here ya. Lots of talk, good way to get information and play Sabbac!"

"Oh, I see, could you possibly tell us where this disk came from?" Anakin rushed, taking out the disk. The sooner they got out of here the better .

"hoose yoursa fwreind?" Jar Jar asked glancing at Luke, "Looks lotta like Ani! Relative?"

"No, This is Luke Starkiller, he's not related to me..." Anakin said.

_Little do you know... _Obi Wan thought.

"Nice meeting yousa...Mesa Jar Jar Binks!"

"Jar Jar," Luke nodded, "Could you help us find where this disk came from?" Luke added grabbing the disk from Anakin.

Jar Jar than looked at the disk and gasped. "Mesa-WE made it! The Government officers asked mesa to make them one! Very good price too we gots!"

"What does it do exactly?"

"This has been altered with, but it still has it's shield intact with a few destruct things! They've have made it beta it's not the Water weapons wesa always use!"

"Who told you to make it again?"

"His name was uh...he had scary red lightsaber, white hair, a Jedi no doubt. Something Coo Koo"

"Count Dooku..." Obi Wan acknowledged. "Did he have anybody else with him?"

"He also said it was for the Chancellor, to help aid us in the war. We made Alliances with Naboo, ya, so we help!"

"But they're on different sides!"

"That's not what he said."

"Jar Jar, you made this didn't you?" Obi Wan muttered sensing Jar Jar was exaggerating. "There was no "we" just you."

"Ah yes! Kenobi correcto mundo! Jar Jar made it meself, was playing round with a few things and vola! Count Dooku said he wanted!" Jar Jar admitted proudly.

"Did you mean earlier, that Dooku was saying that he'd use this invention of yours to help the separatists in the war?"

"Nope, he said it was for the Chancellor."

Hm...could it be that the Chancellor and Count Dooku where really on the same side? That they where both really Siths? No, this couldn't be. Obi Wan then immediately dismissed the idea.

"SO, Jar Jar, you sold an item that could go against us in the war!" Padme said shocked.

"Nope, it take while for them to figure out."

Padme and Jar Jar then went into politician mode again, and starting discussing all of the rumors and events that where to come.

"Do you have any headache relievers?" Luke and Anakin asked, Padme seemed to have heard this and nudged Anakin in the stomach.

"Just kidding..." Anakin muttered.

"Why Thank you Jar Jar, If you don't mind we'll be on our way now." Obi Wan said standing up.

"Can Mesa go with ya?"

"Um...We're kind of full Jar Jar, no more space..."

"Mesa can be lots of help!" Jar Jar said getting up also and knocking over a nearby table.

"Um...Jar Jar, we're really sorry and all, but if we need you then we'll try to contact you..." Obi Wan said as he left.

"Bye Bye!" Jar Jar waved as Padme and Luke waved back.

"Whew...that was close..." Obi Wan and Anakin muttered.

* * *

Naboo Repair shop.

"So, Luke, where are you from?" Padme asked as the four walked to the shop in the village. Anakin was looking slightly annoyed and Padme was starting to strike conversation a little too much.

"I traveled a lot." Luke replied. "Um...are we anywhere near the shop yet?"

"No, we've got another few miles to go, it's located in the corner too, so it may be a little hard to find." Padme said. "They should've put it in a better place."

"I've been wondering...Are you two dating?" Luke asked lamely as Anakin and Padme stopped right in their tracks.

"O-of course not!" Padme said weakly. She didn't like having to deny their love. "We're just close friends, really close friends..."

And married...

"We just haven't' seen each other in a really long time," Anakin added.

"Yes, He was a dear childhood friend of mine."

"Jedi aren't allowed to show emotions, including love. Surely you should've known that?" Anakin said. "Or are you allow to show all emotions _where _you live?"

"Well...actually I don't know..." Luke admitted. "Where I live, we never really had the council and the whole system."

"Well, consider yourself lucky,"

"I really don't know about that..."

"If there are no system or anything, that means it's free for all! Anything could happen! You'd have no set of rules or laws and well...chaos!" Padme scolded going into politician mode. Luke could see a point, considering the fact that Yoda did leave and everyone well...died and where in hiding. "We may not agree with everything they say, but without it could be worse."

"You do have a point." Anakin admitted.

"Of course I do."

"Um...is that the shop there?" Luke asked.

"Yes it is." Padme confirmed walking towards the entrance.

"It looks like a dump..." Obi Wan frowned. "A really really bad and dirty dump."

"Well...better than nothing I guess." Luke sighed.

The three then walked into the store where Luke ordered the parts they needed, but Padme then had to sign her name to pay for it all. After getting the parts the three then headed towards the ship. Luke then fixed the ship's radar system with Anakin helping him.

"Do you think it's possible that Chancellor Palatine is working with Count Dooku." Obi Wan said. "I honestly think it's impossible, but at this point we shouldn't doubt anything.

"But that _is_ impossible!" Padme said defending the Chancellor.

"At this point, I don't think we should deny anything," Luke said.

"Ah...so things are going according to plan..." The emperor smiled wickedly on a hologram.

"Yes, my lord. We shall now attempt to kill Kenobi," Count Dooku said.

"I believe it will turn Skywalker to the dark side-unleash his anger at us. If you can, then kidnap the Senator, we can use her as blackmail, making more of an effect."

"Yes, I shall tell Ventress about it." Count Dooku bowed as the

"I also sense a disturbance in the force, we must also investigate what this is." Dark Sidious said before his hologram dissapeared.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/n: **Yay! Another chapter down! Thank you all for the feedback once again! I really appreciate ALL of the reviews and adds! Thank you so so so so so much! You guys are GREAT! 


	7. Confessions

Yay! Today is my brithday and all so I've decided to update!

* * *

"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life; That word is love."

-Sophocles

**

* * *

**

It was night right now on Naboo, the ship than landed outside of Padme's home. Thanks goodness for her popular career, it had given her a lot of financial advantages, although Padme didn't go into the jobs for them. Her Naboo Retreat was more of a vacation spot, and Padme had often stayed in apartments and hotels on the business trips. This place had brought back so many memories for her and Anakin.

The group then walked into Padme's house as she started talking about how she forgot to clean it and all, the house looked spotless actually. Padme then told everyone to help themselves to anything and that they could stay overnight. Obi Wan then declined, but with the urging of Anakin decided to stay.

"I'll need to make a full report outside, please excuse me," Obi Wan said stepping outside.

"I need to get some fresh air..." Luke said randomly, wanting to go outside, the Naboo retreat was beautiful too.

"Oh alright, don't get lost though." Padme smiled. "I'm going t go upstairs, I have a really bad headache."

* * *

Anakin went upstairs and found Padme on the balcony looking out into space. Anakin stood at the doorway and smiled, he then sat down next to Padme.

"Ani, I missed you." Padme said hugging Anakin.

"This war will be over soon." Anakin said kissing her. "Then we can spend more time together...Maybe even start a whole new life"

"I hope so." Padme said as she kissed Anakin. "But as long as you're a Jedi, that's never going to happen."

"It just might..." Anakin said as he and Padme kissed each other.

* * *

"...and so we think that the Chancellor and Count Dooku are working together." Obi Wan concluded to the hologram of Mace Windu.

"Alright then, continue your search. We'll need more proof if we are to prove this to the courts, which are in Palpatine's control." Mace said. "May the Force be with you."

Obi Wan nodded and bowed as Mace's hologram disappeared. Now time to head back to the estate. Obi-Wan then took out his binoculars, and scanned the place for probes, since he had a feeling that there where some earlier. Only instead of finding probes, Obi Wan accidentally found...well...Padme and Anakin kissing on the balcony.

_I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing! _Obi Thought, he knew this was going to happen, just he never knew he'd witness it. What was Anakin thinking? Oh right, we wasn't thinking...much. _Got to talk to him later...Or now would be great too..._

"Anakin, may I see you outside...now?" Obi-Wan asked through his commlink as it replied, _Yes, Master._

_

* * *

_

Luke then walked west towards the estate, where sure enough, he found Obi Wan and Anakin behind some tress and bushes, Luke couldn't help, but eavesdrop on their conversation. Anakin was standing next to Obi Wan looking very nervous and flustered while Obi Wan seemed more concerned.

"Master, what is it?" Anakin asked calmly. Had Obi-Wan figured out their secret?

"Unbelievable..." Obi Wan muttered, then asked, "Are you having an affair with a certain senator?"

"WHAT!" Anakin blurted out, this was totally unexpected. Fear and doubt started to surround him.

"I'm just asking, Anakin, even though I know the truth already, you don't have to admit it yourself." Obi-Wan added.

"You're not going to tell the council are you?" Anakin said weakly.

"I seriously don't know Anakin, but I can't keep you and Padme's relationship safe from public and anyone's view forever you know?" Obi Wan pointed out.

"Yes, I know" Anakin said, there goes his hopes and dreams of becoming a Jedi Master. Why is everything always so unfair?

"I always knew this was bond to happen, always, just had to keep quiet about it, because it was only a suspicion."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the first time you two met on Tatooine years ago."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Oh yes it was, are you guys..."

"Married? Yes...shortly after the Battle of Genois,"

"Anakin! Do you have any idea what could happen if anyone found out? You're putting yours _and_ Padme's life in danger here!"

"You're not going to tell anyone are you? You've known for all of these years, and you haven't' told anyone! And I can protect her from any harm!"

"You two are separated more than ever..."

"Am I going to get kicked out of the order?." _There goes my Council position...Any hope of being a Jedi Master._

silence

"Maybe, Maybe not, it depends..."

"Obi Wan, please don'," _What am I saying? _Anakin thought, _would I rather be a Jedi Master than be with Padme?_

"Yeah, I just sometimes, I wish I can change the Code, I finally found someone I love dearly and would give up my life for, and then I find out I can't be with her..." Anakin said sadly.

"That is another one of the obstacles of being a Jedi, controlling your emotions. It's for your own safety of not going all Sith on us,"

"That's never going to happen," Anakin said.

"No matter what happens, I will always be there for you Anakin, never forget that,"

Anakin then turned around and Left, he was still feeling a but mad about this whole thing, not to mention worried. Anakin then took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Luke then hurried back to the house and took the backdoor in.

* * *

Anakin came back into the living room and was greeted by Padme running up to him.

"Ani! What is it?" Padme said worriedly seeing worry in Anakin's eyes.

"He knows..."

"Well he did see us, what did he say?"

"He knew about it for a while, just kept quiet..."

"Was it that obvious?"

"According to him it was,"

Padme then hugged Anakin tightly. Padme had personally trusted Obi Wan, but Anakin had his doubts, very little ones too. Padme didn't want to put Anakin in anymore danger. If this got out to the public, think news reports 24-7, and zero privacy and questioning. Padme didn't want that to happen. Not to mention their enemies might try to kill on or the other.

"Ani--it's ok..." Padme said dryly trying to convince Anakin. "He'd never tell anyone,"

"I wish it was that easy to believe..." Anakin said as he leaned over and kissed Padme. "I love you, and that will never change."

* * *

That night, Luke had trouble sleeping, it wasn't the uncomfortable couch, or the stress and shock. It was his dreams...

Dream

Luke's spirit seemed to have drifted away from his body-an astral projection. He was now entering the doors of dreams and visions. Luke walked through the doors that said, Welcome, please enjoy your stay. Luke thought the sign was a bit much.

"I hope your day was well?" A man with kind eyes greeted Luke, it was no other than Qui Gon.

"Have we met before?" Luke said, then thinking for a bit he added, "You seem really familiar..."

"Yes, we've met before. Luke, I'm here to guide you and let you communicate with Han and Leia as promised." Qui Gon said walking to the end of the hallway.

"Wait!" Luke said running after Qui Gon.

Luke then was faced with a set of what happened to be two doors.

"Each door reveals something that you missed, want to see and you'll get to communicate with Han and Leia once again." Qui Gon said. "Choose one for now,"

"But isn't that kind of breaking the rules? Knowing the future can lead to the dark side because of what we fear, like what happened to Dad."

"I call it bending the rules, and these are just predictions so far of what are going to happen, they rarely will have a chance of letting this happening."

"This is crazy," Luke said as he opened the first door. Luke found him and Qui Gon inside the Millennium_ Falcon _with Han and Leia. Leia was sitting on the co pilots chair her heads in her hands and looking worried, as almost if in tears. Han was pacing around the room like crazy and kicked the wall.

"Han! We have to get help! And find Luke!" Leia said.

"Don't you think I know that!" Han nearly yelled. "What the heck happened to that kid? He was alright and now he's just gone!"

"It could be black hole..." Leia said. "I mean I know those are said to not exist anymore and all, and we do have safety precisions for them, but it could be possible..."

"You're telling me, that kid ran into a giant hole of mass and gravity?"

"It seems so...I jut can't imagine what would happen to him..."

"Ok, one problem at a time," Han said. "We're stranded here...in the middle of space for one, our friend just disappeared and then now what?"

"Your friend is alright..." A stranger said. "I'm a messenger for him, name's Qui-Gon,"

"Ah!" How did you get here?" Han said.

"You can communicate with him through astral projection or in your dreams, I'll show you how to later" He said as he disappeared and the ship started to run again.

"Whoa...what happened?" Han asked.

"I think he did something to our ship to make it run again..." Leia said, also surprised.

"Let's get back to Corellia then, then we'll figure what happened and all with Luke,"

Luke was then faced with the doors again, only this time own of them disappeared.

"You didn't...Stop our ship...did you?" Luke said.

"Why would I?" Qui Gon said, Luke was having trouble telling if he was lying or not.

Luke then opened another door, and was faced with Leia and Han.

"Luke!" Leia said as she hugged him, the touch seemed so real...

"Are you alright?" Han asked.

"Yes, I think I am..." Luke said. "So where are you guys and what did I miss?"

"We're in Corellia right now, we tried to communicate you and all with the help of Qui-Gon." Leia said. "He trained Obi Wan too."

"Yeah, I figured just as much," Luke said.

"Well, our ship broke down, you fell into a black hole supposedly, we met Qui-Gon of a brief minute or two and our ship was back, we then went to Corellia." Han continued.

"Luke! Where are you?" Leia asked, "Qui Gon said that you where about thirty years into the past!"

"Well the question most likely would be..._when _are you. I'm exactly and about twenty five years into the past."

"Is mom and dad alive?" Leia asked curiously.

"Yes, and Obi Wan just found out about their relationship."

"Wow, they are bad at hiding their feelings then."

"Yeah, you look a lot like mom too..."

"Thanks, are you and everyone who's there getting along?"

"I think that dad kind of doesn't trust me, Obi Wan does kind of and mom is in the middle."

"That's a good start..."

The three then engaged into a really long conversation and reunion in a way.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sorry for the slow updates! Today's' my birthday and all, so I've decided to update and take a break from my busy secluded. Please review or something? Thanks! 


End file.
